The invention relates to motorcycle saddlebags.
The present invention provides a motorcycle saddlebag. The saddlebag includes a body, a lid, and a hinge assembly interconnecting the body and the lid. The body has an inner surface defining a cavity. The lid has an inner surface and is movable between an open position and a closed position. When in the open position, the lid does not fully cover the cavity, but when in the closed position, the inner surface of the lid defines an upper boundary of the cavity, and the lid fully covers the cavity. The hinge assembly includes a first mounting member mounted to the inner surface of the body, a second mounting member mounted to the inner surface of the lid, and a coupling assembly pivotally coupling the first and second mounting members to each other. The hinge assembly is completely enclosed within the cavity when the lid is in the closed position.
The hinge assembly may further include first and second coupling members pivotally coupled between the first and second mounting members by way of pins. The first and second coupling members are preferably substantially identical to each other. Preferably there are four pins establishing a four bar linkage within the hinge assembly. Due to the four bar linkage configuration, the lid moves in a substantially vertical translational fashion at least until the lid substantially entirely disengages the body, and then moves in a substantially pivotal fashion with respect to the body.
At least one of the lid and body may have a chrome plating adhered to its external surface and at least one of the lid and body is preferably constructed of an ABS/polycarbonate blend.
Preferably, a body lip is integrally injection-molded with the body and defines a mouth of the cavity. A gasket may be positioned on the body lip and a lid lip may be mounted to the lid. The gasket is sandwiched between the lid lip and the body lip when the lid is closed. The lid lip is preferably manufactured separately from the rest of the lid and is preferably glued to the lid. The lid lip preferably includes an undercut that rests on the edge of the lid, and the lid preferably has internal gussets to give additional support to the lid lip.
A gas spring may be employed to bias the lid toward the open position. A locking mechanism may also be used to lock the lid in the closed position.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.